1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is in the field of powdered metallurgy generally and is specifically directed to the field of forming compacts of polysilicon by hot pressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Past attempts to produce polycrystalline silicon by hot pressing low grade silicon powders with small additions of powered aluminum has resulted in very porous members. It would appear that hot pressing of silicon powders can only be satisfactorily accomplished at very high pressures of the order of 28,000 psi. One reason for the low density of the hot pressed product is the heterogeneous distribution of the aluminum particles in the product.